The story of an Incubi
by AmonV
Summary: After a mercenary is unable to pay for his hospital bill, he becomes the private property of the owner of the small local clinic, a Lamia. She takes him in with open arms, and intends to get her fair share of pleasure. Will misadventures ensue with other manamo?


_I'm an incubi. This is not only my purpose but my destiny right?_ My eyes fluttered open, as I surveyed the room I was in. Slowly, everything came back to me. My name was Leo Reinhardt, and I was a mercenary known for my strength and courage. I came to remember once again how I got here, what happened to me, and who graciously helped me. Inanna her name was I believe? An odd name, but it feels as if I've heard it before. I closed my eyes as she entered the room, and she caressed my face softly.

She was a lamia, and the current owner of her very own small clinic, and after an unfortunate event of me mistepping and getting impaled by a centaur she stepped in and nursed me back to health. Her pure white hair and lower body contrasted with her deep ruby eyes.

"I picked up quite a catch huh?" I chuckled softly as she giggled to herself. "You've been healed up for a while now.." There was some awkward silence for a few moments, and then she resumed. "It's been quite a fantastic time truly, and I would hate to see you go. But alas, that time is now."

She handed me the bill as my eyes diverted, and my mouth lay open agape.

" _I owe you 10 thousand gold_!?"

I layed on the spacious bed, as she took my clothes off to her own desires.

After not being able to pay, by local laws I technically became her property. I suppose it's not the wisest idea to trust Lamia doctors. She reached in her back pocket for a vial and opened my mouth to force me to drink it. After she completed her task, she took it upon herself to blindfold me, and tape my mouth. I could feel her warm hand feeling their way across my body, and her other taking off what she had left of her clothes.

"I've been so lonely lately. Your the only young man I've seen in ages, after the outbreaks of fighting a while back. So I figured, "Why don't I help this poor soul?" So I did, and by the demon king have I been blessed." After examining my manhood, she decided she would take it all in her mouth, in one slipshod second. I shuddered, and she smiled as she swirled her long, snake-like tongue around. Although she was cute, and I was having the pleasure of my life, something was definitely out of place. But alas, How am I supposed to fight it? I can't. She giggled as she glanced at my concerned face, sending vibrations to my twinkie within her mouth. Her smile, full of timeless lust, guided my hand to her bosom, and instructed me how she wanted it. I felt her long, snow-colored tail wrap around my body, with barely any breathing room. She decided it was best to take a little break from sucking me off, as it wasn't going as planned. She slowly undid the blindfold and the tape, and couldn't help but to giggle to herself.

"The vial should have taken effect by now. The result you may be wondering? My very own lust filled obedient human male!"

It was almost as a shockwave coursed through my entire body, and my actions didn't quite match up with my mental state. She leaned forwards as her lips crashed against mine, and she quickly took dominance with her tongue. It became apparent that she was the one controlling the situation, as she swirled her tongue around in the insides of my mouth. I could feel both my hands reaching to her bosom, and playing with them, as rough as she desired. She moaned in my mouth as she released her lips. She adjusted her body so that my manhood was pressing against her soaked panties.

"I can't help myself when your so close to me like this.." Her lower body tightened around me, comparable to what a snake would do to his prey. I could feel her hot breath reach my ear, as she moaned softly. My hands moved to undo her panties as she smiled and played with my hair.

She positioned herself in front of me, spreading her wet womanhood. Due to the circumstances, I didn't hesitate to enter my member immediately. She groaned and tightened her lower half around me, to the point where it was difficult to breathe. "I already broke my own hymen a while back, so don't worry about that my love, go ahead and fill me up." With newfound strength, I wrapped my hands around her behind, and starting moving in and out. Her fingernails sinked into my back as I increased the speed. She moved her mouth to sloppily kiss me as she moved her hips. Her walls tightened around my dick as she convulsed, and screamed my name.

"Go ahead and fill me up! D-Don't hesitate!" My member painted her insides as she giggled and bit my neck.

"Oh my, you put so much in me! It's so warm and creamy too!" She smiled as she grabbed my cheeks, and my drowsiness overwhelmed me.


End file.
